Hibiki Fuka
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = (Double-agent, cover) | occupation = Explosives Expert, Kunoichi | previous occupation = Decipher | team = Team Sound Explosive Division Fuinjutsu Division | previous team = Decryption Division Analysis Division Otogakure Lower Class | partner = Setsuna Yoshida | previous partner = Shori Mane (Oto Jonin, Mentor, Intelligence) | family = Karna Fuka (Father, Deceased, Traitor) Asura Fuka (Mother, In Critical) Shori Mane (Adoptive Mother) | rank = | classification = C | reg = 000506 | academy = n/a | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = TBA | weapons = Shuriken Kunai Ninja Wire Scrolls Explosive Tag }} Hibiki Fuka (響き不可, Irritating Noise) is a volatile and dangerous kunoichi working under the Second Otokage in order to gather surveillance and study the strengths and weaknesses of the opposing villages. Specializing in explosives and weaponry, the young shinobi has earned herself the right to stand amidst the rising . Given purpose through the actions of the Kage, Hibiki was nothing before his ascension, which is why she has dedicated her life and actions to the strength of her village. At first, just a Kunoichi that created and sealed explosive tags, she at last found an outlet for her creations. Focusing her efforts, Hibiki was able to use her creations to bring about the destruction of her lord's foes. Her intelligence with weaponry and explosive gear nabbed her a position to be one of the upcoming specialists for the village. Over time, Hibiki Fuka has earned herself a name in the community of the Village of Sound, helping it ascend to that of a Greater Nation after the fall of Kumogakure. Working alongside her fellow Genin, Hibiki strives to see her village over the others once the time has come... not as a brother in arms as her Otokage perceives it, but as a conquering deviant as it once was. In the present, Hibiki Fuka works alongside Setsuna Yoshida as a functioning team. While the personalities of her team may clash, and their ideals are drastically different, they have one goal in common: to strengthen their respective village. Appearance Hibiki Fuka is a woman of simple garb when not on a mission, wearing a button up coat with the colors of red and blue. Blue coursing down the mid-section with the red coloration darting down her shoulders and below giving her a streamlined appearance. A high collar folding on either side, with buttons holding the coat tight to her frame. Underneath her clothes, Hibiki wears a cream colored turtle-neck, offering her warmth in the cold weather. Plain black pants flow down her legs, with classic shinobi sandals adorning her feat. While most Shinobi would seek to use their own sexualizing ways in order to gain an edge in missions and in combat, Hibiki was never one for covert operations nor manipulating through physical beauty. Always preferring to blow up whatever disagreed with her, or fighting her way out of a problem. While on a mission, Hibiki Fuka dons a garb more reminiscent of a bruiser, then an actual kunoichi. A tight collar of steel surronds her neck, made of a kinetic absorbing metal, dulling any damage from her own explosives as well as others. These same kinetic absorbers are featured on her wrists, however, these are actually weaponized gear in which Hibiki will use to surprise an enemy. The remainder of her battle gear hug tight to her body, cupping her small breasts and hips. Colored with a variety of dark coal textures, and a light green on the shoulders. Hibiki sports varying hair styles over the seasons, letting it grow out freely when she desires. In the present, Hibiki Fuka holds her dark brown hair in a tattered bob-cut, pulling the remainder of her hair behind her ears or letting it flow down her cheeks. Sometimes binding these side-bangs in small bands to keep it from her face. While the hair behind her is tied up in a long descending pony-tail, loose and free. The explosive Oto Kunoichi's skin and complexion are olive and plain. With a small blemish on her right cheek, below her dazzling hazel eyes. With her body being a well toned machine, Hibiki has strived to keep herself at peak physical health since it has become clear any method of manipulation through lust is a far cry dream. nextchar23.jpg nextchar22.jpg nextchar21.jpg Personality Hibiki Fuka is a rather stern character, holding her resolve no matter the cost. Stubborn and reckless, she plays against her weakness through the use of subterfuge and brute force. At a young age, Hibiki was always the child to be abrupt and tactless, to make decisions based solely on her desire to do something. Boredom was a curse to her, and she sought to channel her emotions into an outlet, of which she one day found in her training and handiwork. To this effect, Hibiki is still as she was, but is in more control of her emotions. Taking control over her own actions, she now walks into obstacles knowing the trial, and seeks it. While most would see the negative in an argument or heated discussion, she thrives on it and takes pleasure in deducing another's mannerisms and actions afterwards. In her casual life, Hibiki focuses on a side in which her comrades and friends would like wise never see. Meticiulous and detailed, Hibiki perfers to work with music and art whenever she has free time. Her hands going across a sketchboard, she scrawls faces and scenes in nature, commonly using places she has seen before as a medium. With music, Hibiki writes down pieces with utmost effort. Her preferred instrument being the electric guitar, Hibiki is not prone to being caught listening to the finer musical genres, such as classical. On the battlefield, Hibiki displays malicious cunning and careful thinking, always weighing the costs and benefits of her moves as she progresses. Timing her attacks, the Oto Kunoichi attacks with a ferociousness and instinct of a predator. Laying traps around her general area, specializing in ambushes and quick blitzkriegs. With countless variants of her explosives, she casts them across the field or uses the activation keys to let her foes realize just how far she's come. Fascinated with something new or strange, in due part to her curious nature and youth, Hibiki finds things that are not per the norm, to her liking. Seeking to analyze it, if it be a technique or belief. If it be a person however, Hibiki will reveal a trait she rarely displays. Interest in another person. Her appeal met, she feels more comfortable with the unknown, odd, and different then she would those that are more like her, more human. While this may just be her seeking purpose, it is still a key feature in her life. With her remaining family, Hibiki treats them courteously, but never fails to stay in touch with who she is. Loving them, she believes that they deserve only honesty from her. Even if the truth may hurt, Hibiki will deliver her words or actions with clear cut clarity. It is commonly known that the explosive kunoichi sends a portion of her earnings from missions and sales to her mother and sister, taking care of them so they do not have to work overtly hard themselves. Hibiki's lone form of honor. In a relationship, or while on the search for one, (if she were to find interest in another), she would display her affection the only way she knows how. By making it a game, she treats romance casually, freeing her up from the stress of a dedicated mindset to another. Consistantly, Hibiki seeks to make it more of a competitive rivalry then that of a normal pairing might. Challenging them to anything from a simple run down the lane, to a kill count in battle. However close she might get to a person though, Hibiki forces herself to a self destructive state out of habit. Afraid that if things change too much, then the chances of the relationship surviving go down. While this fear is unavoidable, Hibiki has come to terms with it. To children, the Oto Kunoichi shows a piece of her that many close to her would think unbelievable. Compassionate and caring, she finds herself lost in the time with a child. From simply helping them find their way, to going out of her way to make sure they are alright. In many instances in the Land of Sound, Hibiki has been known to visit the orphanages, displaying her skillset for their amusement. Regaling them tales of missions, and delivering stories that would help them grow. A mother in spirit, Hibiki loves the ones that are yet to be corrupted by tragedy or the cruelty of man. Background Dark Beginnings Hibiki was born to the violent turmoil to arise in after the fall of the previous . The nation broke into anarchy upon word that the leader was no more. Criminals broke from their cells, laboratories were abandoned, and countless victims were made in the years to come. Hibiki was a by-product of this cruelty, nothing else but a by-product of a violent rape that took placed every day in the Land of Sound... Her mother, Asura Fuka, was a civilian and lab director. Tasked with genetically engineering the in-mates at the prisons in the Lands, she one day found her self pushed the ground and assaulted by one of the genetically modified shinobi, once the chaos broke loose. This rapist, would be Hibiki's father, known as Karna Fuka. While believed to be sterile, both Karna and the abused Asura were shocked to find signs of pregnancy. While Asura felt the burden of the rape-child with in her... she could not help but feel the maternal sense of protection over the life she now carried. Karna extended his hand, a devil with a deal. In return for his protection, and to raise the child... he'd protect her from the others of Otogakure. While the deal ensured she'd be stuck with this Karna for the remainder of her life, the possibility that she could die... was not something she could accept. Taking his offer, for herself and for the child she became the 'willing' mate of this modified shinobi. Soon after Hibiki's birth, she was thrust into a world of aggression and danger. Consistantly, her life was in danger. With factions arising across the Nation of Oto due toe the power plays, many civilians and non-combatants found themselves in the cross fire of the opposing forces. However, their seemingly passive state ensured their survival in the same instance. Put to work as pack mules, slaves, and servants the lower class of Otogakure was pushed into drudgery. Their lives would take place deep in the underbelly of the nation, in the tunnels and labs that once were prison cells and experimental horror chambers. Hibiki was raised in a mixture of love and hate from her parents. A burden, a result of irreparable sin, but still a by-product of their actions. And this child showed potential, her genetic material superior to those around her. Love was hard not to feel towards this girl whom they protected from those above them. With early signs of chakra progression, Asura ushered the girl to begin training at a young age, further aided by her father. Little did they now, these actions would soon help their own means of survival. The Oto child developed a rare feat, skill with seals and fuinjutsu. Her hands carefully scrawled over papers, imbuing them with chakra from her own body. Sealing away basic materials at first... then later revealing her natural talent to a higher degree. This talent lead to her parent's revelation; they would aid in the destruction of the forces vying for power. This lead to many instances in which Hibiki was tasked to go through tunnels as a young girl, crawling into crevices and nooks, tucking away explosives and other dangerous devices. While the girl never knew the purpose of this at a young age, she knew it made her parents happy, it became a game to her. Hibiki grew accustomed to the noise and screams that followed suite upon her deployment. Giggling as others died thanks to her actions. Despite her actions, the love of her father was not something she would receive in return. She was tool to him, rarely given affection, only seeing her as a means to an end. This revelation to Hibiki would alter her personality dramatically from that of other children her age. Only her mother gave her the love she required, but even then... it felt detached and alien. Hibiki sought out new outlets for her lack of affection. Honing her talents, she devised that if she were to become something important, she clearly had to prove it. While the sentiment was thought out, it was not true to her father. Hibiki spent countless hours devising new ways to invent explosives that would be of use. Working around the clock, day and night, the gear in her mind turned. Creating new tools, all of which Hibiki took pride in, revealing them to her parents. Of which, they were delighted to know of new means to uproot the terror of the factions. Their acceptance of her gifts was all the love that Hibiki required, and it would be all she ever received from Asura or Karna. It was during this time, near the age of ten, that Hibiki's talents were trained enough to be considered by a new faction rising in the ranks. And while the lower class always did it's best to side with it's latest conquerer and master, this one was... different. This faction began from the lower ranks themselves, composed of civilians being trained for civil warfare. Later revealed by Asura to be a contingency plan to recreate and take control over Otogakure in the case of this very situation. A new was rising, and rumors spread of his vision. A vision where the cruelty of the past died, and the faction warring be shut down. Where Otogakure was not simple scum in the lands... but a true power in the world. Once the time came, the man behind this vision revealed himself: Kyatsu Musei, the musical deviant and former assassin in service to Orochimaru himself. Uncorrupted by the nature of the Snake-sage, he offered the lower class a chance at rising from the rubble. A plan in which meant that all efforts were now focused on eliminating the opposition and reconstructing order. Asura was selected to be one of the directors of this contingency plan, placed in charge of a Analysis Division. Hibiki's family found itself thrust now into an active role in the war for power. Death counts began to rise as the rebellion took place, all the working class secretly training and readying themselves to rise. No time was more fitting when then the next years; the Land was in a state of anarchy and all sense of direction was amiss. With Kyatsu guiding them, they would be able to directly cut off the head of snake for good. Hibiki was chosen not only by her mother, but directly given guidance by Kyatsu himself to delocate from Oto and move to for intel retrieval and recon. The future required a firm foundation on which to stand, and intel was what it desired most right now. Hibiki was assigned to train under a woman named Shori Mane, a former criminal, serial killer, and operative under the previous regimes. This Kunoichi would be Hibiki's mentor, and jonin. And little did Hibiki know, but also the role model and heroine she would aspire to one day be like. With this mission, the two left off to . Working underneath new guises, the two posed as Kusa-nin. Sent in terms of agreement, Hibiki and Shori were to work directly under service of Kusagakure as double agents. Staying operational in one of Orochimaru's previous headquarters, in which is what their main objective was for. This headquarters contained valuable data. Scrolls locked away by Orochimaru himself; experiments, techniques, equipment... all in need of deciphering. Bomb Craftswoman, Double Agent Under the guise of a Kusa Genin, Hibiki took to her new life quite well. While the former tension of living in Otogakure had allowed her to mature and be prepared for this dual-life. Her mission required she not compromise her identity, nor the purpose of their presence in the land. They were to play the perfect double-agents. During her time on this years-long mission, Shori taught her advanced shinobi tactics and began to aid her development as a kunoichi. Shori took note of Hibiki's familiarity with explosives, weapons, and fuinjutsu and helped her particularly in these fields. Honing her skills, she and Hibiki began to form a strong relationship with one another. Unlike her own family, her mentor expressed real joy in not just the results, but even in the failures. For each time that Hibiki fell short, Shori offered kind words and a gentle hand. While her parents treated her as a weapon and instrument, this criminal, this murderer was treating her better then they ever had. While at times, it could be played off as little else then a ruse to help throw off possible spies, the feelings between the two were true. Student and master, friends. During official missions for Kusagakure itself, Hibiki gained much needed experience on the field. A saboteur by nature, she found herself quite at home in this double life. While many would find it alienating, challenging even, Hibiki did not. Taking to it like a fish to water, she thrived in the lies and second life. More so then she had in her previous one. As well, working along side others gave her a new view on the world. Seeing other territories outside of Kusa and Oto, all the while gathering any intel and returning it back to the mainland. When not on 'official' missions, Shori would direct Hibiki to train and deploy herself in unfamiliar territories. On these missions, Hibiki would hone her ability to manipulate others through the use of her body and mind. Taking advantage of corrupt politicians, cartels, and many others. While at first this entire training period made Hibiki feel awkward and displaced, she accustomed herself accordingly. Shori teaching her each step on her course, Hibiki became a master of sexual manipulation. The skill set of a kunoichi was one of sacrifice, it was a set that no man would possess. Other missions however, required that Hibiki develop new weaponry and explosives. Deploying these on the foes to destroy operations of villages opposing Kusa, further solidifying their 'loyalty'. In the time at base, Hibiki earned more of a normal life then she once had. In her free time, refining skills she admired in others. Playing instruments, drawing, and even simply playing with the youth of the village. Helping Shori decipher and encrypt intel whenever required. It was as if her troubling past in Oto had been removed, and she was given a clean slate. Her time with Shori caused her to develop feelings she had never felt before. And as the mission continued, the two only grew closer. Hibiki had formed something she could not help but feel. Affection, attraction. This woman had been not only her teacher, but her closest friend, her confident, closer to her then her very family. And while Hibiki assumed she had no chance with this woman, she did not displace herself like she did with her previous relations. The two shared laughs, stories, and in their free time, trained and became stronger. It was not until after the five years, that did the final word from Otogakure return. For Hibiki and Shori to gather all intel, and come back to the Land of Sound. For Kyatsu Musei had won the civil war in Oto. No longer did criminals and tyrants rule; safety was secured. The information that Hibiki had helped uncover while in Kusagakure aided Otogakure's own intelligence divisions. Her time making weapons and explosives further increased the defenses. All seemed perfect on the return. Hibiki was stronger and in all regards, at a genin level. Trained beyond that of a normal Shinobi, she felt above her peers. A complex in the making. Tragedy Strikes Once returned to Oto, directly returning the information to the intelligence division... Hibiki would find herself waiting for the mission to be declared a success and be re-assigned to a new task with Shori. In her heart, she awaited to be sent to her parents first, to meet them once more and spend a few weeks on leave. However, while this awaited... she received news directly from her superiors. Debriefing her on what had occurred while she had been away. In the power struggle, her own father, Karna, had become an agent of the enemy. Sabotaging his own nation, he attempted to destroy all the hard work that the Analysis Division had obtained. In one fell swoop, in what was known as an action of terrorism, he detonated a series of explosives that caved in multiple tunnels and a portion of the Analysis Department. Killing himself, and leading to Asura being placed in critical condition, now lapsed into a coma. Her heart bled with the news. And while the superiors had done their best not to go into too much detail, it still dealt the damage. Pain and sorrow filled her, something different then she had ever felt. Hibiki took the news as best as she could, acknowledging the fact she needed to be placed under leave for the time being until she was ready to return to active service. When Shori heard of the same news, she attempted to contact Hibiki and offer her consolation. To be there as she had been all these last years. And while the young Kunoichi desired nothing more then to be held and told that everything would be alright, she knew it was not. Her father was a traitor, and her mother would likely never see daylight again. All Shori came to was a locked door, which never opened. Something in Hibiki wanted to blame only her father... but this was not true. It was the past, it was scum that the nation was built off of. And while Otogakure was no longer as it was, it would still bare these traits. At last, Hibiki resolved that she would not give up on her mother, nor Shori. Her mother had wanted her to become something special, and that's what she would do... After a month on leave, Hibiki would re-instate herself into active service. Tasked with becoming a member of the Explosives and Fuinjutsu Division, in order to strengthen Otogakure from any more internal attacks, or external. From hence on Hibiki would not treat life like lightly. And while she wanted to continue working under Shori, to be close to the one person who actually cared for her, she could not for fear that she grow too attached and lose her. And losing that one person she loved, was not something Hibiki would do. Explosive Outlet, Present Date Over the next few years, Hibiki Fuka kept herself under the duress of new missions and consistent training. Putting all her years of hardwork into play, she began orchestrating combat initiatives with the use of her Fuinjutsu and explosive specialization. Tasked with creating defenses and traps for Otogakure, she worked alongside several others, either in her division or in a similar one. And while she worked alongside them, something in Hibiki stirred. She didn't want to be beside them, she wanted to be above them. To be more then they were. They were beneath her, both in mind and spirit. She carried the burden of ambition, and she could not relieve herself from it. What at first was patriotism, turned into an aggressive domination game. Hibiki Fuka sought inner peace, and this could only be obtained through the path she was going. This was not just limited to others working with her, but also to her view of Otogakure as a whole. Her belief that the nation could stand in arms was twisted. While they were indeed now reaching the strength in economy and military as others, it did not make them equals, nor sister nations. Potential unbound, all she required was the necessary push to obtain her vision. This was obtained through her latest designation. Given to her directly through the orders of the Second Otokage, she would be working alongside others with different skillsets then her own. All in an attempt to be an intelligence and espionage squadron, she would now be able to aid her nation directly through the gathering of intel on the other nations. Assigned along side Setsuna Yoshida, she found herself for once in an increasingly uncomfortable position. While before, she was used to the normality of others... she found herself surrounded by a team that was oriented around lies and deceit as she was raised in. Memories with emotion renewed at the surface, and Hibiki felt herself in the right place. This path before her, though different, was the challenge she needed to become a Chuunin and a real part of the Shinobi world. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Fuinjutsu Bukijutsu Stats Equipment Explosives Explosive Tags: Chemical Explosives: Poison Bombs: Concussion and Flashbangs: Shriek Grenades: Weaponized Armor While others might have specialized in other fields concerning weaponry; perfecting the , or other familiar types of combat, whether it be short or long range. Hibiki is not like this, her keen mind has yearned for something greater then the mundane task of holding a simple blade, throwing a piercing tool, or even methods of wielding a clunky bludgeon. This has lead her to seeking alternative solutions, beyond that of spiritual tactics. Elemental Resistant Suit: Wrist Projectiles: Chakra Dampener: Relationships Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes Titles Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Otogakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Shinobi